


Coffee Break

by via_ostiense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, a Ms. Weasley is here to see you."  "I'm not available."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the ame_soeur dialogue-only challenge. 30 min.

"Sir, a Ms. Weasley is here to see you."

"I'm not available."

*****

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley is busy at the moment."

"Too busy for family? I think not."

"Wait, miss, you can't—!"

" _Stupefy_."

*****

"I'm busy."

"Really, Perce. I hadn't noticed."

"Get out, or I'll summon security—"

" _Expelliarmus_. Really."

"What do you want?"

"Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave?"

"This is old history, Virginia."

"Tell me  _why_."

"Put down the wand, Virginia."

"I said  _tell me_."

"Have it your way. I had my loyalties, Virginia, and they were to the Ministr—"

"That's really why? All that garbage you were yelling at Daddy?"

"Yes."

"It-it wasn't—"

"Wasn't?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know."

"Perce, you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't,  _Virginia_. Now, if you'll excuse—"

"No. Not until you tell me the truth."

"I have. It's hardly in my nature to lie, dear sister."

"Don't you remember how it was? You—and me—after school let out—"

"N-No."

"You were so lonely, you spent all your time at work or alone in your room at home."

"I—"

"No one else cared, but I did, and I didn't want to see you hurting so much and no one else saw it and you said—you did—"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did!  _I_  remember. I remember how you stroked my hair, your hands were so gentle. You said I felt—"

"Like copper silk."

"You remember?"

"Yes."

"I—"

"Ginny, come here."

"No."

"Why else did you come here? After nearly a year of estrangement?"

"Let go! Let go of me, Percy!"

"Never owled, never wrote, never visited. So compassionate of you, sister dear."

"Percy, that hurts! Let go!"

"Don't lie to me, Ginny. How d'you like this?"

"I don't! Let go!"

"No. It's been so  _lonely_ , being isolated from the rest of the family. I've missed you all dreadfully. So kind of you to come and visit."

"Let GO!"

"Oof! Ginny, that wasn't very  _kind_  of you."

"Don't come any closer, Percy!"

"Are you scared of me?"

"Stay away! I—I just wanted to tell you—it's done. I'm the last one in the family who was willing to talk to you, but that's done now, we're done, I never want to see you again."

"Gin—"

"No! Go away! Go away!  _Stupefy_!"

"S-sorry. Bye, Perce."


End file.
